<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Happens in Paris... by Ashabadash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317720">What Happens in Paris...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashabadash/pseuds/Ashabadash'>Ashabadash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bill Weasley - Freeform, Eloping, F/M, Fleur Delacour - Freeform, Fluff, Molly Weasley - Freeform, Paris is the city of love afterall, Ron's big mouth gets him in trouble again, Teddy Lupin - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding vibes, guest appearances by - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashabadash/pseuds/Ashabadash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron wasn’t sure he had actually meant to say what he said out loud.</p><p>“What did you just say?” Hermione asked, shock lacing her voice. </p><p>Welp, Ron really messed this up, didn’t he?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Happens in Paris...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been my headcanon for a long time, I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Saturday, 7 AM – Hotel Room, Paris</strong>
</p><p>Ron wasn’t sure he had actually meant to say what he said out loud. Sure, things of that nature had been swimming around in the back of his mind lately, but the words had never crossed his lips before this very moment.</p><p> </p><p>He had figured that when he did chose to say those words, he would have practiced it a few dozen times first, try to make it sound more natural. He didn’t think he’d just blurt it out to his girlfriend while they were both still half asleep.</p><p> </p><p>Now he was lying in bed, looking up at a wide-eyed Hermione, her hair still a mess from the evening before.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you just say?” she asked, shock lacing her voice.</p><p> </p><p>Welp, Ron really messed this up, didn’t he?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Thursday, 5 PM – Ministry of Magic</strong>
</p><p>“Ron wait up!” Harry called out, dodging around a group of ministry officials as he and Ron walked down the hall away from their offices at the Auror department.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you left ages ago,” Ron said as he slowed down his gait to keep in step with Harry. “You went in to meet with Shacklebot two hours ago. Fletcher was wagering he sent you on some secret mission.”</p><p> </p><p>“He wanted an update on the Peterson thing from last week,” Harry said with a shrug. “And to make sure I have all my things in order before next week.”</p><p> </p><p>“Next week? What’s next week” Ron asked. Harry raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re kidding me right?” Harry asked. Ron couldn’t keep up the charade, though, and he cracked a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Blimey, Harry, I’m not going to forget my best friend’s wedding,” he rolled his eyes and clapped his hand on his friend’s shoulder. “I physically cannot. Ginny sends me reminders daily.”</p><p> </p><p>“She was going to send them hourly, you know.” Harry teased. Ron laughed as they got into an elevator crammed with other Ministry officials trying to go home for the day. “About the meeting with Kingsley, I have a favor to ask you.”</p><p> </p><p>“The last time you said that we ended up in Aruba with no shoes,” Ron said dryly. Harry chuckled and pushed his glasses up his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“This favor is significantly less exciting,” Harry promised, reaching into his pocket. “They want me to go to this convention thing this weekend with a bunch of other Aurors from across the country...”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Ron started shaking his head. More people climbed into the elevator and Ron and Harry were nearly pressed up against each other. “Please don’t make me go and make nice with a bunch of stuck ups.” He pleaded quietly. “I’ll do anything, literally anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to socialize,” Harry said earnestly. “Just show up and check-in so they know London is there to represent and then I don’t care if you go to any of the meetings or panels or anything like that.” Ron rose an eyebrow. “I swear, Kingsley just wants someone’s name on the roster so he doesn’t get shit for not sending anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“And why can’t you go?” Ron asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Because if I go on a vacation a week before my wedding, your sister will murder me,” Harry said. “Also your mum is doing some dinner thing for us on Saturday...”</p><p> </p><p>“Another one?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s excited!” Harry explained, waving Ron’s exasperation aside. Finally, they could file out of the elevators. “Anyway, I figured you’d like a nice, work-related reason to bail out of the dinner.” He put the paperwork in Ron’s hands. Ron looked town at an itinerary, a pamphlet for the convention, and two train tickets to Paris on Friday morning.</p><p> </p><p>“Two tickets, I’m not taking Fletcher, am I?” Ron asked, looking at the pamphlet. Paris could be fun...</p><p> </p><p>“So he can talk your ear off the whole time and I spend my wedding weekend writing a report as to why you punched him in the nose or something? Haha no.” Harry shook his head. “Kingsley bought them for me and Ginny.” They stood in line for the floo network back home. “Wait, are you going to go?” Harry asked, eyes lighting up.</p><p> </p><p>“Well we surely can’t send Fletcher, can we. The London branch will be the laughing stock of the Auror community.” Ron pocketed the information. “You owe me one, Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are we really still keeping score?” Harry asked. Ron laughed and stepped out of the line just as it was about to be their turn. “Where are you going?”</p><p> </p><p>“Gotta pry Hermione away from her desk for the weekend,” Ron explained. “See you later!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Friday, 5 AM – Hermione Granger’s Flat</strong>
</p><p>Ron moved quietly as he made his way through Hermione’s living room toward her bedroom. It wasn’t until his hand was on the doorknob that he realized that sneaking in at the crack of dawn wasn’t his most brilliant of plans, but it was too late to turn back now, the train tickets were for 7AM sharp and Ron had to be at the check-in location before noon.</p><p> </p><p>“’Mione?” Ron whispered, opening the door slowly. <em>Please don’t jinx me. Please don’t jinx me</em>. He thought to himself as the door creaked open. Hermione lay asleep on her bed, curled up under the covers, a book lying open on her chest, and her reading light still on. Ron smiled at her adoringly for a moment before stepping in farther. “Hermione, it’s me, wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione startled, but Ron was quick to sit on the side of her bed and place a gentle hand on her arm. She settled down after realizing it was her boyfriend who woke her. “Ron? What’s going on?” she asked sleepily, rubbing exhaustion from her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going on an adventure,” Ron said, smiling. Hermione looked at him with a look of surprise and disbelief. “And we have to leave here in less than an hour so you get up and do whatever you do to get ready in the morning and I’ll make coffee.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ron I can’t just go away somewhere,” she said. “I have work...”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, spoke to your scary receptionist...”</p><p> </p><p>“Mildred is not scary...”</p><p> </p><p>“She is <em>literally</em> terrifying,” Ron insisted. “Anyway, told her my plan and she moved your appointments around. You don’t have any real work until Tuesday.” Hermione still looked like she didn’t believe him. “She wrote it all up for you it’s in your bag.”</p><p> </p><p>“My bag?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Ginny helped me pack for you,” Ron said. “Come on woman, embrace the spontaneity!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright I’m up,” Hermione waved him off and rolled out of bed. Ron stepped back and let his girlfriend situate herself. She then looked up at him, a bit of the mischief in her eyes that Ron loved so much. “An adventure you said?” Ron laughed loudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! An adventure,” he kissed her cheek and ran off to the kitchen. They both needed a big cup of coffee this early in the morning. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Friday, 9 AM – Train to Paris</strong>
</p><p>“What happened to the no-work-rule?” Ron teased, taking the parchment Hermione was pouring over and snatching it away from her.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to Paris for <em>your</em> work, Ronald,” Hermione countered. She didn’t fight too hard when Ron put the papers in his bag though. “What happens at an Auror convention, anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Ron thought for a moment. “Do you remember when you came to the Christmas party last year?” Hermione grimaced. “Yeah, like, that, but worse and with more people from around the world.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds terrible,” Hermione said.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly, which is why we are only checking in for Friday afternoon and then ditching the rest of the convention for a proper Holiday.” He nudged her side, making her laugh. “Besides, what Kingsley doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Any whatever he does find out is Harry’s fault?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Now you’re catching on!” He laughed and kissed her temple. The train started slowing down and Ron looked outside. “This is our stop,” he took her hand. “Adventure awaits, Granger.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Friday 7 PM – Hotel Room, Paris</strong>
</p><p>“How bad will Ginny hurt me if I kill Harry before their wedding?” Ron asked, stubbornly messing with a button on his suit jacket.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that big of a deal, Ronald,” Hermine said with an amused tone of voice from the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“He could have said London Branch was getting an award at the dinner tonight.” He huffed. “He must have known since Ginny made sure we had dress robes tucked away in your bag.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be fun,” Hermione promised. “You can talk to that Finnish bloke some more about more efficient filling systems.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you see him within 10 meters of me we need to run away,” Ron shook his head, giving up on looking any more presentable. “Far far away...” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re incredibly dramatic, you know?” Ron looked up and froze mid-way through tying his tie. Hermione leaned against the bathroom door, smirking at him, her hair pinned up in sophisticated curls. A blue dress flowed elegantly down to the floor and a transparent shall was wrapped around her shoulders. “Breathe, Ron.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve forgotten how,” Ron said quietly, making her blush. She walked over and began fixing his tie. “Is there <em>any</em> way I can talk you into skipping this dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the entire reason you were sent here,” Hermione said, finishing his tie and then standing on her toes to kiss his cheek. “But I’m not opposed to skipping out early and coming back here for dessert...” she teased, walking backward toward the door and grabbing her purse.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you so much,” Ron chuckled, grabbing his coat and following her out the door.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Saturday, 7 AM – Hotel Room, Paris</strong>
</p><p>“What did you just say?” Hermione asked again, turning to face him and wrapping the sheets around herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, I said nothing,” Ron said quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Not nothing!” Hermione said. “I said ‘what do you want to do today?’ and then you said...”</p><p> </p><p>“I just said nothing, I stayed silent,” Ron said with panic in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I believe the direct quote you said was ‘<em>we could get married</em>.” Hermione rose an eyebrow at him and he sighed, sitting up.</p><p> </p><p>“This is not how I thought we’d have this conversation”</p><p> </p><p>That threw Hermione off and she sat back slightly. “You’ve thought about this before?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I have,” Ron said. Then he hesitated, concerned. “Haven’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well of course but...”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s pretend I didn’t just <em>accidentally propose</em> to you, okay?” Ron said, trying to alleviate the discomfort. “Let’s go get breakfast and forget all about it.” Ron rolled out of bed and reached for his pants, wondering if his face would ever <em>not</em> be red from embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“What if I didn’t want to forget about it?” Hermione said quietly. Ron spun around so fast he nearly fell over.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me <em>what</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Next Sunday, 11:30 AM – The Burrow</strong>
</p><p>“Ronald, can you grab the linens from the closet from the upstairs closet while you’re up there?” Molly shouted up the stairs as Ron dashed away from the hustle and bustle of the wedding preparations from downstairs. He headed up to the third floor and ducked into the hall closet as someone rounded the corner. As they walked past, he sighed a breath of relief. The day was just too crazy and things weren’t even truly underway yet. He needed a break.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey get your own closet!” Ron spun around and found his brother sitting on the floor holding a bowl of fruit.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing in here?” Ron asked, sitting on the floor with Percy, snagging a piece of cantaloupe.</p><p> </p><p>“Hiding, obviously,” Percy rolled his eyes. “Gin’s been on a roll since five this morning.” He ate a piece of watermelon. “Plus, Mum’s been on my case, she thinks I’m hiding something.” Ron’s ears perked and he gave Percy a look.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you hiding something?” He took another bite of fruit and smirked at Percy.  </p><p> </p><p>“No,” Percy said all too quickly. Ron’s eyebrow rose higher and his smirk grew bigger.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you do something bad?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Percy scowled.</p><p> </p><p>“Did Audrey finally realize you’re a prat?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? No! Leave it alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“So it’s about Audrey then?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re currently my least-favorite brother,” Percy growled at him and ate another piece of fruit.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine fine fine,” Ron said. Then he paused and grinned. “I’ll trade you, secret for secret.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mines’ definitely a bigger deal than whatever trouble you got yourself into,” Percy said, crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“I highly doubt that,” Ron said. “Come on, tell and I’ll help interfere with Mum and you can do the same for me.” Percy contemplated him for a moment and then let out a long sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Percy sighed and Ron silently cheered, shoving a fist in the air. Percy took another deep breath. “Audrey’s pregnant.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron nearly choked on his food. “Okay, yours is definitely a bigger deal,” Ron said, hands up in apology.</p><p> </p><p>“So if we tell Mum, it’ll be all about the baby...”</p><p> </p><p>“And Ginny will kill you.” Ron agreed. They were silent for a moment before Percy chucked a piece of fruit at his youngest brother’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“A deal is a deal, spill Ron,” Percy crossed his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Well um...” Ron drummed his fingers on the floor. “Remember when I went to Paris last week?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Saturday, 7:10 AM – Hotel Room, Paris</strong>
</p><p>“What if I don’t want to forget what you said,” Hermione said, more boldly this time. Ron slowly sat back on the bed. “Ask me again.” Ron sputtered.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re insane you know,” Ron said. “We can’t...do that...” he waved a hand at her. “We have to...I have to ask your dad...”</p><p> </p><p>“You can do it when we get back,” Hermione said. “Honestly, Ron, he loves you almost more than he loves me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry and Ginny will kill us.”</p><p> </p><p>“We won’t say anything until after their wedding next weekend,” Hermione said.</p><p> </p><p>“You deserve a real wedding,” Ron said finally, drooping a little. “The dress and the party and the cake...”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need anything like that,” Hermione took his hand, pulling him in closer. “All I need is you, Ron.” Ron sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head against hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione...”</p><p> </p><p>“Ask me again, Ron.” Ron sat back again and took Hermione’s hands in his. For a moment, he was at a loss for what to do. Then he looked up at Hermione’s beaming face, and things were suddenly much more clear.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione Granger,” Ron said slowly, his voice shaking a little. “Will you marry me?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Next Sunday, 11:35 AM – The Burrow</strong>
</p><p>“Stop laughing at me,” Ron scowled.</p><p> </p><p>“Mum is going to <em>kill</em> you,” Percy wiped a tear from his eyes. “She’s going to actually physically kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Ron put his face in his hands. Just then, the door opened and both of them looked up guiltily at their intruder.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you two doing?” George asked hands on his hips. Percy and Ron blinked at each other and then looked back up at George.</p><p> </p><p>“Hiding from Mum,” they said together. George looked at them for a moment longer and then shrugged, closing the door behind him and sitting on the floor, plucking a piece of fruit from the bowl between them.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably for the best, Mum thinks I’m hiding something,” George said, his mouth full of pineapple. Ron and Percy raised an eyebrow at him. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you hiding something?” They said together.</p><p> </p><p>“Um...”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Saturday, 10 AM – Hotel Lobby, Paris </strong>
</p><p>Ron wore his dress robes from the night before – slightly wrinkled, but still cleaned up well. Hermione insisted on wearing white though and had run out to get something. He found her in the hotel’s gift shop among a small selection of books.</p><p> </p><p>“How did I know I’d find you here?” Ron asked, rounding the corner. When Hermione looked up, she grinned widely at him. She wore a simple white dress, ending just below her knees, and her curls were freely flowing. She was absolutely stunning. </p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t resist,” she shrugged. “You clean up well,” she straightened his tie.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” he smiled. Then he took a deep breath. “Last chance to back out.”</p><p> </p><p>“We're doing this,” Hermione said without hesitation. “We're getting married, today. You promised me an adventure, remember? Time to start ours.” She offered up her hand to him. Ron looked at it for a moment before grinning and taking her hand, lacing their fingers together.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go then,” he said, rushing her out the door.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Next Sunday, 11:40 AM – The Burrow</strong>
</p><p>“Do you think we broke him?” Percy asked Ron, poking at George who was sitting in stunned silence. George swatted Percy’s hand away and held his hand up.</p><p> </p><p>“First,” George started, “I feel like an <em>idiot</em> worrying about people finding out I’m expanding the shop.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no way that’s great,” Ron said, patting George on the shoulder. George gave him a look and Ron pulled his hand back awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“Second,” George pointed at Percy. “Congratulations, it’s good to know Audrey is still putting up with you.” George and Ron chuckled and Percy threw a piece of fruit at both of them. “Don’t tell anyone until tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not an idiot,” Percy said, rolling his eyes, but he was failing to hide a grin that rested on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“True,” George agreed. “That title belongs to ickle Ronnikins.” Ron groaned and put his face in his hands. “Mum is going to kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>“And Ginny,” Percy added. George nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“And Ginny. And probably Harry too,” George said. Ron just groaned again. He was about to say something when the closet door started to open again.</p><p> </p><p>“I cannot handle any more secrets,” Percy murmured. But the door opened to reveal a small boy with teal hair, dressed up in a child’s set of dress robes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Teddy,” the brothers said together. Teddy, who was sucking on his thumb, pulled it out of his mouth with a pop.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you playing hide and seek?” he asked. “Uncle Harry said you’re playing, and I wanna play too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Busted,” George said with a chuckle. Ron shook his head and got up, scooping Teddy up with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Game's over, kid, time for a wedding,” Ron said, waving his brothers off who were chuckling behind him. He carried Teddy downstairs to where his mother was.</p><p> </p><p>“Ronald, the linens,” she started.</p><p> </p><p>“Percy has them,” Ron said quickly. “I’m delivering a ring bearer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Outside with Fleur and Hermione,” she gestured vaguely. “Victoire kept trying to get her hands on the cake.”</p><p> </p><p>“I want cake,” Teddy said excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“You and me both buddy,” Ron said with a laugh, bringing the toddler outside. When they reached the clearing, he set Teddy down and the little blue-haired boy rushed off to the others.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Teddy there you are!” Hermione said in greeting. Teddy waived happily and then hurried after Victoire who was making a daisy chain in the grass with Fleur.</p><p> </p><p>“We were playing hide and seek,” Ron explained, coming up behind Hermione and wrapping his arms around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you win?” Hermione teased, leaning back against him, careful not to mess her curls.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m rubbish at hide and seek,” he chuckled, kissing her cheek, making her smile. “You smell nice Mrs. Weasley,” he whispered quietly. Hermione laughed but pinched his arm. “Ow!”</p><p> </p><p>“You just have to hold your tongue for one more day, Mr. Weasley,” she sighed. Ron couldn’t help but smirk as he kissed her cheek again.</p><p> </p><p>“About that...”</p><p> </p><p>“You two are so cute,” Fleur said from her spot on the grass. “You’re next you know.” she gestured between Ron and Hermione. “Ron why are you making this poor girl wait.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess I’m a damn fool,” Ron answered lightly, making Hermione laugh again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Next Sunday, 7:15 PM – The Burrow</strong>
</p><p>Ron held Hermione close as they swayed together on the dance floor. He kept looking at his feet, hoping not to step on hers, and he muttered something quietly that made her laugh.</p><p> </p><p>George and Percy sat at their table, watching them.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve decided it’s good that they eloped,” Percy said. “Honestly, hosting another wedding would have sent Mum’s blood pressure through the roof.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re going to take his side when Mum freaks out on him?” George laughed when Percy shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Merlin’s beard no, he’s on his own with that one,” Percy said, laughing. George looked over and saw Bill heading over their way.</p><p> </p><p>“Follow my lead,” George nudged his brother before the eldest Weasley took a seat on his other side. “You’re insane, Perce. No way Ronnie has the gall to do that.” Percy gave George a wide-eyed look but George ignored him.</p><p> </p><p>“What did Ron not-do now?” Bill asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Percy’s insistent,” George explained. “He’s been going on and on about how he thinks Ron and Hermione beat Harry and Gin to the alter last week.” Bill snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“No way,” Bill shook his head. “Hermione might be brave enough to face Mum’s wrath, but not Ronnie.” Bill looked out at the dance floor just as Ron stepped on Hermione’s foot and his ears burned red.</p><p> </p><p>George nudged Percy, who finally took the hint. “They spent that weekend away in Paris, it is the city of love after all,” Percy said slowly. “And all this wedding talk with Harry and Ginny’s wedding... It definitely got into his head.”</p><p> </p><p>“I never took you for a romantic, Percy," Bill hummed. "You're still way off base though. I bet you 10 sickles you’re dead wrong,” Bill said confidently. “I know my baby brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not betting for less than 3 galleons,” Percy smirked. Bill watched Ron for a moment and then nodded, shaking Percy’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll ask them in the morning after breakfast,” Bill said. “Bring your pocketbook brother dearest.” Bill winked and then got up to find Victoire, spinning the little girl on the dance floor. When he was out of earshot, Percy turned to George.</p><p> </p><p>“What? I just made you 3 galleons richer,” he chuckled. “Consider it a congratulations present.” Percy shook his head. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You think we can do that again with Charlie?” he asked. George barked out a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Now you’re thinking big,” he jerked his head and they went off in search of their brother.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Saturday, 11:30 AM – The Little Brown Chapel, Paris </strong>
</p><p>“C'est très romantique,” exclaimed the little woman who worked as an admin at the first chapel they found. She brought them inside and rushed off to find a minister, leaving them alone and standing with some anxious nervousness.</p><p> </p><p>“Still sure?” Ron asked. Hermione responded by pressing a sweet kiss to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Never been more sure of anything in my life,” Hermione said happily. Ron beamed.</p><p> </p><p>The admin and the minister came in and introduced themselves. Hermione explained in French very quickly, and the minister nodded before turning to Ron. “Are we ready then?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah,” Ron said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out two silver bands, the smaller of the two containing a glistening sapphire in the middle. Hermione looked at him in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“When did you..?”</p><p> </p><p>“You think I just sat around in the room while you went shopping?” he smiled, handing her the ring. She grinned brilliantly.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you, Ron," she said happily. </p><p> </p><p>"I love you, Hermione," he leaned down and kissed her sweetly. Then, Ron looked at the minister then.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re ready.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>End. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment or a kudos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>